Read to Return
by The Lone Demigod
Summary: The gods, demi-gods, and even the fates are confused when a mysterious girl forces the gods and demi-gods to read a certain series. What will happen? Will new relationships grow? New drama ensue? Find out in Read to Return.
1. Forward

Dear Reader(s),

This is my first story, and hopefully the first of many. I love to write and I love reading fanfiction, so I decided to go under the alias _The Lone Demigod_. Before I begin the story I would like to tell you about myself. I am a young girl who loves to write and prefer to be alone. I am always captivated by the Ancient Greeks and Romans and always try to get my facts right. If I don't, please comment and tell me my mistakes, and I will remember and fix them. I am always open to inspiration so feel free to comment your ideas in the comments and rate _truthfully_. I want the real result, not the pity one. I really hope you love the story and want more. And like every fanfiction writer, remember to rate, review, and follow!

Signed,

_The Lone Demigod_


	2. Did Octavian Just Blush!

**DID OCTAVIAN JUST BLUSH?!**

The wind whistled in their ears as they fell into a seemingly endless pit. As they plummeted to their no doubt death, Percy and Annabeth saw their friends becoming a blur of color and soon enough, a small dot. Up above, Hazel was sobbing, Frank trying to calm her down, but he failed transforming back. Panicked, instead of turning into his human self, he was suddenly a golden retriever and unable to transform back. Nico was frozen in his spot and was tackled by Jason, narrowly avoiding the falling cars and boulders. Leo nearly dropped his sphere due to the event. Piper looked on the verge of tears, but didn't cry. Instead, she got herself together and started calming the others down.

She led a shaken and paler (if that was possible) Nico to the ladder and made sure he got up safely. Leo followed up after, clutching onto his machine as if it were a stuffed animal a little toddler always was with. Frank managed to turn into an eagle and helped Jason get the Athena Parthenos into the pegasi stables and watched as Piper slowly approached Hazel.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault," Hazel muttered softly in between sobs. Imperial gold and celestial bronze armor and weapons rose from the ground at rapid speeds. Along with them, rubies, emeralds, diamonds, and pretty much every gem you could think of, popped up making a circular wall around Hazel. Piper stopped near the wall, careful not to touch the cursed metals and gems. She knew one touch, and she'd eventually be dead.

"Hazel, calm down. It wasn't your fault. They'll make it out," Piper assured, putting heavy charm speak into her voice. Hazel sobbed quieter and climbed to wall of riches and sobbed into Piper's arms. Piper then too, let some tears drop and sniffled. The two girls climbed up to the ship's deck, where even Coach Hedge was curled into a ball. He gave sad bleats and had a murderous look in his eyes. Coach probably wanted to find the three fates and make them bring Percy and Annabeth back. Then kill them with his baseball bat.

Soon, the Athena Parthenos was safely in the pegasi stables. But it still stuck out at the bottom, so Leo had to put a giant **HEAVY LOAD **banner under it to not only protect the statue from dropping to its demise, but to tell other demi-gods to stay clear from the bottom of that thing unless you wanted to become a monster's breakfast pancake. Leo backed up the ship and set course for the House of Hades. But after five minutes, the ship began to creak. Festus told Leo that the ships engine needed a couple repairs and warned him about the storm spirits in the mountains Leo had set course for. After a quick inspection, Leo knew they'd need to make a couple of repairs and modifications on land, as he was pretty sure that the engine wasn't compatible with Archimedes' spheres. Not yet at least.

Meanwhile, Annabeth and Percy were free-falling to Tartarus. Annabeth held on to Percy as much as he could, and Percy didn't object. They loved each other no matter what and they were _not_ going to be separated again after eight months (and a day) not knowing where each other was, or even who they were at a point. Suddenly they weren't falling to a red glow, instead they were falling to a white one.

_Oh gods. Please tell me we didn't die!_ Percy pleaded in his mind. His question was met with a screaming answer. He heard Annabeth of course, but also a bunch of other screams. Somehow he recognized them.

"Thalia?! Rachel?!" Percy yelled over the wind and screams.

"Percy?!" yelled a collection of voices. The light became brighter and everyone finally saw each other. Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Jason, and Nico from the ship were to one side. Thalia, Rachel, Reyna, Conner and Travis, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, Grover, and surprisingly Octavian were to another. Annabeth and Percy were still holding on to each other from the Tartarus fall. Percy, Jason, and Frank looked at each other and each received the same idea. Save everyone from the fall. Quick. Percy sensed water nearby and immediately summoned it. It carried Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, and Percy. Jason grabbed Leo and Piper and slowed them down while Frank turned into a giant dragon and scooped up the rest.

**MEANWHILE ON OLYMPUS**

"Are you sure she's eating enough cereal? What about your son? Is he as well?" Demeter asked an obviously annoyed Hades.

"For the last time woman, I DON'T CARE ABOUT CEREAL!" Hades snapped.

"Owls are way smarter than dolphins!" Athena argued.

"Can owls be ridden or balance things on their noses?" Poseidon shot back.

"Please! Can't you give me at least _one _glass of wine? I'm the god of it! Remember father?!" Dionysus begged.

"No Dionysus, just wait and not complain for once!" Zeus yelled.

"That was just once Ares! I'm with Hephaestus, remember?" Aphrodite reminded a flirty Ares. Hephaestus came by and gave Ares a glare.

Before Ares could reply, a sudden light shown so bright, even the gods had to look away. Water was suddenly sucked up into the vortex and there was plenty of screaming. Seventeen people and a dragon fell from it. Double take, dragon?! The gods watched in awe as the dragon landed, let some kids get off, then transformed into a baby faced, Chinese boy, around the same age as the others. Next came a blonde boy, holding on to a girl and a Latino boy. He seemed to be flying to the ground safely and let go of the boy and girl who seemed to be used to this. Finally, a bubble of water floated to the ground, floating on top of the bubble were three girls and two boys, one boy younger than the rest. As they reached the ground, the older boy let the others get down then dropped down himself and controlled the water back to its original place in a fountain.

The boy was not wet, but the others were. They looked to the Latino boy who took out some towels out of his tool belt. The entire group of kids was full of "Are you guys okay?" and "What's happening?" that even the fates, watching from afar in their secret place, were confused.

All the gods looked at each other confused, each giving the same message: _It wasn't me. I have no idea what's going on._ Zeus cleared his throat and suddenly all the kids turned and kneeled.

"Hello father, glad to see you again, but why did you call us here? Chiron had said that all of you were getting splitting headaches between your two forms." A girl with spiky black hair in a silver jacket asked. Zeus' eyes widened and he stood up immediately.

"Thalia? But you're a tree!" Zeus exclaimed.

"Yup, definitely back in time. Near the winter solstice the year the bolt was taken." A blonde girl told. Everyone looked at her, eyebrows raised while she shrugged.

"What?! I rebuilt Olympus and this was _not_ how I left it. Aphrodite's throne doesn't even have the built in mirror I added in, much less the make-up kits. And I still remember my trip from when I was 12," a blonde girl explained. When a certain goddess heard this, she squealed with delight. But the other gods looked as if they were being told that Hades had started handing out candy.

"You rebuilt what?!" nearly every god screamed. Together they were loud. Not Aphrodite-getting-Romeo-and-Juliet-together-and-getting-a-cute-puppy-on-the-same-day loud, but loud enough for the demi-gods to cover their ears and still hear them _perfectly_. When they recovered from their short period of deafness, Athena announced it would be a good idea to introduce themselves before we figured out what had happened. All of the kids shoved a smaller, younger child. He was so pale and wore so much black, he looked like he had just came out of an old, black and white movie.

"Why do I have to go first?" the pale boy whined, looking back at the group of kids.

"Because you're the oldest and the only one allowed to be born besides Hazel," a girl with choppy hair deadpanned. After a glare at the said girl he sighed and kneeled. When he stood back up he fixed his eyes on Hades.

"Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades and Maria di Angelo. Ambassador of Pluto and King of the Ghosts. I was born as a son of Hades though, _not _Pluto and in the 1940s, _before_ the pact was made. My father put me into the Lotus Hotel for a _long_ time." Nico explained. Zeus and Poseidon gave Hades a dirty glare as if to say: _Well played brother, _but nodded. The spiky haired girl came up next.

"Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis. Older sister of Jason Grace." Thalia said. And so it went on in the same format: kneel, introduce yourself, and then shove the next person in front.

"Conner and Travis Stoll" two similar looking boys greeted with mischievous grins.

"Sons of Hermes. Also known as the best and greatest-"one boy started.

"Pranksters of Camp Half-Blood!" the other (seemingly older) twin finished, grinning along with his younger brother and his father.

"Katie Gardener. Daughter of Demeter," Katie said softly, smiling back at her mother.

"Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares. Drakon slayer and survivor of the Labyrinth," a strong, muscular, girl announced proudly while her father whooped.

"Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes, survivor of the Labyrinth," a boy with somewhat mischievous eyes told after pecking Clarisse on the cheek. But instead of the usual punch in the face, Clarisse blushed. Was that even possible? _Gotta tell them eventually, why not now?_ He thought. He started to feel a bit nervous, but that feeling washed away as he mused at the expressions from their parents. Ares looked as if he were about to rip him into shreds while as Hermes looked shocked and sat frozen, with his mouth hanging, looking at Clarisse and I.

"Grover Underwood, survivor of the Labyrinth, leader of the Council of Cloven Elders, Chosen One of Pan, and Lord of the Wild," the only satyr said proudly. The gods smiled sadly, but they were relieved that Pan had finally been found.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, architect of Olympus, and one of the seven," a blonde girl with stormy gray eyes said.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Savior of Olympus, slayer of many creatures, slayer of Kronos, and one of the seven," a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes announced, holding hands with the daughter of Athena.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, finder of Bunker Nine and one of the seven." Leo beamed.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and one of the seven," Piper announced proudly. She looked at blonde boy hopefully, as if encouraging him. The blond boy stepped up nervously.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, champion of Juno, slayer of Krios, and one of the seven," Jason said nervously. Hera and Zeus flickered into their Roman form, clutching their heads due to their massive, sudden, headaches.

"How did a Roman mix with the Greeks?" Hades asked. A dark skinned girl quickly stepped up.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, one of the seven," the girl quickly said.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, legacy of Poseidon, centurion of the fifth cohort, shape-shifter, and one of the seven," a tall, baby faced boy told.

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, former worker of the sorceress Circe, and praetor of the twelfth legion of Camp Jupiter," Reyna quickly introduced. Hades and Ares soon joined Zeus and Hera with equally surprising and painful headaches and flickering to their Roman selves. Artemis pointed at a fiery red-head and tall blonde.

"Who are you then?" the goddess questioned, obviously as baffled as the other gods. The blonde boy kneeled.

"Octavian, legacy of Apollo, auger of Camp Jupiter, and centurion of the First Cohort," the boy said, clutching a teddy bear that was hanging from his belt. Artemis smirked as Apollo groaned at the pain of being in his two identities. The red-head girl came up last.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, mortal host of the Oracle of Delphi," she said, trying to dust off some paint on her jeans, but just smearing it more. Apollo looked up cheerful about the fact that his Oracle had _finally_ switched bodies, but quickly looked lost again.

"I may be the god of prophesies and all, but someone explain to me what it means to be 'one of the seven'?" Apollo asked, looking pained from his headache, but completely lost.

"To be 'one of the seven' means that we are part of the latest Great Prophecy," Annabeth explained, as if everyone knew. Apollo still looked lost. Octavian rolled his eyes.

"The prophecy goes like this: _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call; to storm or fire, the world must fall_-"Octavian started.

"_An oath to keep with a final breath; and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_," Rachel finished unknowingly. The two looked at each other and quickly looked away. Percy, Reyna, and everyone who'd known Octavian thought they were hallucinating. Was Octavian … _blushing_?! Aphrodite turned to look at them and grinned. _Time for a new twist,_ said goddess thought.

"My lords, why have you called up here again?" Nico asked. The gods shared a puzzled look.

"We didn't…" Hera replied warily. It was the demi-gods' turn to share confused looks. Suddenly they were all surprised by a small, quiet voice.

"I did," a girl with dark hair, tanned skin, and a paper masquerade mask answered.


End file.
